Sync
by vampirepailaii
Summary: They were connected at the most anyone could be. Nothing could break one from the other. They lived in an unbreakable cycle, living then dieing, always together. They were more than friends, family or lovers. They were in synch. They were the ultimate pair. Life and Death, Male and Female. They were, Fate and Destiny.
1. Chapter 1

I have loved one person my entire life. Our parents introduced us and forever after that we were inseparable. Through childhood she protected me, took care of me, and never let me out of her sight. For all purposes, it was necessary. I got myself into more trouble than anyone has the right to. In school she saved me from bullies, broken hearts, and bad grades. Every day I thanked her, and she never asked for anything in return. In high school one of us was never without the other, no matter what. Boys constantly asked her for dates but she never complied. Once I was afraid that I was the cause but she stopped that fear right in the beginning. School passed fast and soon our lives on our own began.

We shared everything. I did everything for her and she returned my actions. Our bond was unbreakable, stronger than any kind of material. Our souls were connected, our fates intertwined. We were literally together forever, in the physical sense and spiritual. I loved her and she loved me. I will always live and die for her and she will do the same. As I laid on my deathbed she lay beside me. We were in synch.


	2. Chapter 2

Hinata Hyuuga must've been cursed. If she wasn't then somebody gave her a shitload of bad luck and it wasn't appreciated. The Hyuuga heiress was supposed to be a leader, strong hearted, and willing to sacrifice anything and everything for her clan. Hinata, on the contrary, was a caring, shy to a fault, and in one word selfish.

Many would question how this almost meek appearing girl could ever be selfish. Well Hinata had no qualms to admitting that she would give anything and everything, to something other than her clan. Namely, Neji Hyuuga, her protector. Many times would her father warn her that the brunette, at a moment's notice, could die. In the recent days with the clan growing in power and influence, people with opposite interests would not stop until the Hyuuga were either under their thumb, or under their foot. When the Hyuuga was a younger clan, the family split. One side would be the protectors, and the others the protected. Neji as the clans next head protector had dealt with threats of all kinds. Somewhere along the line of Hinata's years she had noticed the boy's skill and proceeded, with great enthusiasm, to stick to the unsuspecting boy like industrial glue.

The Hyuuga clan council baffled and with sticks up their asses, had tried to separate the heiress from her unknowing prince. With this course of action, they thought, would make their future leader accustomed to loss and sacrifice. Just to say, they were more than dead wrong. They probably had no idea the repercussions this course would deliver them to. Of course if you think about it, they really should have seen it coming. It took one day for them to give up. Within this day Hinata enacted five temper tantrums, eight escape attempts, twelve public sobbing fits, three homicidal tendencies and one suicide threat. The council then made it a law, for the safety of Konoha, for Neji to stay with the young manipulator for as long as possible. Hinata's industrial glue dried and the Torture and Interrogation Department got an intern. On that night the heiress lay on her bed laughing at the day's events and peacefully went to sleep. Too bad she awoke to blood stained walls and black fire huh.


	3. Chapter 3

As the scene processed in her mind, Hinata jumped out of bed just to be cut off by a wooden support beam. The beam was engulfed in the black fire in mere seconds. Incessantly, Hinata's eyes watered and her small form was shaking with wild, hacking coughs. "Neji what's going on!? Neji, help me plea-please! Help, someone help me!" tumbling down, Hinata's coughs got worse and slowly but surely, she tried to get to the door. By then Hinata's hands were burned and bleeding nonstop. Tears running down her face, the pale eyes heiress finally reached the door and without a second thought ripped it open.

The sight on the other side would scar the young girl forever. Blood painted the ancient wooden walls and bodies were strewn without thought, the black fire was eating at the foundations and it burned on. Hinata was running down the halls when she saw her mother. She was lying on the ground face down, and her robe was ripped in several places. Seeing her mother in such a state terrified Hinata but the hope that her mother was alive drove the young heiress to her body. "Mo-mother get up, please I am so scared. Nobody is here there is a fire mother, its black fire mother?" slowly Hinata knelt and turned her moth onto her back. Cold dead eyes met hers and Hinata sobbed. "Please get up don't be gone please! I'll stay as long as you and she want I promise! I promise!

Please."

* * *

The next day multiple Anbu were deployed to find any more survivors to the battle. The Hyuuga main family was broken over half of the main branch were dead. Hiashi Hyuuga was still alive but his wife and daughter were reported missing. Two hours into the search of the main house, the searchers lifted broken pieces of the compound. They were to never forget what they saw. Hanji, the wife of the Hyuuga clan head was dead. From what they could see, her skin was a very pale red and her hair was charred. But that's not what shocked the searchers so badly.

Hinata Hyuuga only a young girl was draped over her dead mother. Her skin was scarlet red and blisters covered almost all of her once smooth skin, the night dress she was in the before was only half there, and most of all the young heiress was still crying. Hinata's face was covered in tears and she whispered one word over and over, not once stopping. One of the searchers ran back to report their finding to the clan head. The rest meanwhile stood there in shock. When Hiashi arrived, his brother Hizashi at his side, the twins gasped and looked away. Hiashi closed his eyes and put on a stern look. "Hinata Hyuuga! Don't you dare just lay there useless! The world has not ended!" slowly Hinata's face lifted up and even Hiashi took a step back in shock.

"Mommy, is that you? No, you're daddy." Hinata looked down again and her blank eyes warmed. "Hey daddy do you like fireworks?" Hiashi stepped forward and said in a furious voice. "Hinata now is not the time to" but he was cut off by his daughters sudden motion. "Answer the question!" a little hesitant Hiashi nodded. "Yes Hinata I do indeed like them, now what is this about?" collecting herself, Hinata stood and gripped her chest tenderly. Walking slowly forward Hinata shuffled and stopped in front of her apprehensive father. "It was supposed to be a surprise, daddy this is mommy's last gift. She told me of when you two met at a festival under the fireworks and of when you proposed in the sunny meadow. It must've been magical out there just magical. So daddy we wanted to give you one gift. So when mommy went to the hot springs for that yearlong vacation, she was really getting you a firework. It's a little early but here it is, your fireworks, Hanabi." Holding out her arms, all of them there saw Hinata's hands covered in dried blood and a small dark blue form. One of the searchers gasped and he couldn't hold his gags. His eyes wide and still half gagging, he asked the question they were all thinking. "Is that, a baby?"


End file.
